DZMM TeleRadyo
DZMM TeleRadyo is a Philippine pay television channel that broadcasts ABS-CBN's flagship AM radio station DZMM 630. The channel is owned by the ABS-CBN Corporation under the ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs brand, and is available on cable providers throughout the Philippines. DZMM Teleradyo is also included as an exclusive (freemium) digital subchannel on digital terrestrial television via the ABS-CBN TVplus service. DZMM TeleRadyo is also simulcast via The Filipino Channel (TFC) and it can be heard online via DZMM's YouTube Channel. Description DZMM TeleRadyo features a simulcast of DZMM's radio programmes as well as live video feed of the radio booth itself. As a result, viewers can hear DZMM 630, and see the people currently in the studio speaking on air, or in the case of special live occasions, live video footage simulcasted on the radio station can be also seen with a clearer audio provided from the feed. Radio shows that have music aired on this station will be supplemented with pictures of artists (during Yesterday and Remember When) or random pictures instead of the studio scenes on selected programs. Moonlight Serenade is also a music program, however it only shows random pictures instead of artist pictures while the song is playing. Content during commercial breaks are separate from advertisements in the radio feed which currently shows promotions for TeleRadyo and other ABS-CBN channels and becomes full-screen on datascreen, or disappears on full-screen graphical format during non-produced advertisements. The channel, however, simulcasts the Three O' Clock prayer and the station ID during afternoons, as well as station's sign-on and sign-off messages depending on the broadcast content. In some cases when the radio feed will air programming only dedicated to theirs like the UAAP men's basketball Finals coverage from 2013 to 2014 and during the PiliPinas Debates 2016 (presidential debates in Cagayan de Oro (GMA) and Cebu (TV5), and the vice-presidential debate, aired on CNN Philippines), regular-scheduled programming will continue for TeleRadyo viewers until the coverage for radio ends. The timing with TeleRadyo and the radio feed can depend on the factors. The TeleRadyo can be delayed at seven seconds in Metro Manila if the radio feed is heard using the 630 frequency via AM radio, while it would be more advanced by 3 seconds or more when the radio feed is heard via online streaming. Since June 19, 2017, DZMM set-up an additional studio set for its radio programs such as Sakto, Good Vibes, Todo-Todo Walang Preno and On The Spot as part of the station's plans to convert into a full-fledged news channel in the future. Programming As mentioned above, DZMM TeleRadyo primarily simulcasts programs from its radio counterpart, DZMM 630 AM, excluding its advertising (including sponsorship for introducing a report or timecheck) and sometimes, its station ID and the Three O'Clock prayer which depends on the broadcast content. Also, the channel and its radio counterpart briefly sign-off the air every Sundays from 10:30 pm to every Mondays at 4:00 am. It simulcasts the sign-on and sign-off audio notices from the radio station, but showing a loop of the TeleRadyo's logo animation for its viewers. The DZMM TeleRadyo test card is then placed in full screen when no programming content is present during the sign-off window hours. However, TeleRadyo also broadcasts its own breakaway schedule. This happens when the programme broadcast on DZMM 630 AM is prerecorded. Programming produced by TeleRadyo are MMK Klasiks (a program featuring MMK episodes from the past, mostly from 1996 until early 2000 episodes; replacing the pre-recorded radio only MMK sa DZMM, but later moved to its new timeslot, first pre-empting the first 30 minutes of Dr. Love: Always and Forever, and currently pre-empting the last 30 minutes of Usapang de Campanilla, which effectively pre-empt the latter in its entirety) and the television-only segment of MMDA (and Go Manila) Metro Traffic Live. Headline Pilipinas previously aired exclusively on TeleRadyo, but following programming changes, it began simulcasting on the AM counterpart on June 16, 2017, moving the radio-only MMK sa DZMM to a later timeslot. ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs late night programming (branded as Pinoy True Stories, but not mentioned on air) are also broadcast to this channel at 9:30 p.m. This NCA late night block airs first on this channel and its radio counterpart, before airing it on the mother network ABS-CBN after Bandila at around midnight. Previously from 2011 to 2012, NCA programming also aired on the channel (but not under Pinoy True Stories) including S.O.C.O. at 9:15 p.m. replacing 45 minutes of Usapang de Campanilla. ABS-CBN weekend programs (Rated K, Matanglawin, Ipaglaban Mo!, S.O.C.O., and Kuha Mo!) are aired at the 2:00 pm slot, replacing MMK sa DZMM and Wow Trending (which airs on the radio station). Replays of ABS-CBN's late-night and weekend programming are aired from 1:00 am to 2:30 am Tuesday to Saturday, pre-empting Moonlight Serenade for one and a half hour, relegating the latter music program to the AM counterpart for the first one and a half hour before joining TeleRadyo for the rest of the program. In addition, an early edition of ABS-CBN's late night newscast Bandila airs at 10:00 pm on DZMM 630 AM and DZMM TeleRadyo, while Bandila's main edition continues to air on ABS-CBN weeknights, right after Tonight with Boy Abunda. The program was discontinued starting May 2019. MMK Klasiks and ABS-CBN's weekend programs are exclusive programs to DZMM TeleRadyo and are not being broadcast on DZMM Radyo Patrol 630 itself. Just as with ABS-CBN News Channel, in case of developing stories, sudden breaking news or even important or scheduled live coverage, DZMM TeleRadyo pre-empts its regularly scheduled programming to give way for the developing news stories and/or coverage as it happens. Regular scheduled programs resume once the coverage of an important event has ended. See also *ABS-CBN (TV network) *DZMM Radyo Patrol 630 (ABS-CBN's flagship AM radio station) *ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs (ABS-CBN's news division) *ABS-CBN News Channel (a 24-hour English-language cable news channel) *One PH *GMA News TV *Inquirer 990 Television *DZRH News Television References External links * * Program schedule }} Category:ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs Category:Radyo Patrol Category:24-hour television news channels in the Philippines Category:Philippine television networks Category:Filipino-language television stations Category:Assets owned by ABS-CBN Category:Creative Programs Category:Television channels and stations established in 2007 Category:2007 establishments in the Philippines